orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Season Two
(Taylor Schilling), a woman in her thirties who is sentenced to 15 months in prison after she is convicted of a decade-old crime of transporting money for her drug-dealing girlfriend Alex Vause (Laura Prepon). On June 27, 2013, Netflix renewed Orange Is the New Black for a 13-episode second season. All the episodes were posted to Netflix on June 6, 2014.]] Season2Cast.png|Season 2 Cast. Alex promotional pic.jpg|Season 2 Alex. Nicky promotional pic.jpg|Season 2 Nicky. Pennsatucky promotional pic.jpg|Season 2 Pennsatucky. LornaS2Promo.png|Season 2 Morello. MendezS2Promo.png|Season 2 Pornstache. RedS2Promotional.jpg|Season 2 Red. PousseyS2Promotional.jpg|Season 2 Poussey. crazy-eyes.jpg|Season 2 Crazy Eyes. Piper-Chapman.jpg|Season 2 Piper. sophia-burset.jpg|Season 2 Sophia. black-cindy-orange-is-the-new-black-season-2.jpg|Season 2 Black Cindy. Orange-is-the-New-Black-John-Character-Poster-695x1024.jpg|Season 2 Bennet. Orange-is-the-New-Black-Daya-Character-Poster-695x1024.jpg|Season 2 Daya. Orange-is-the-New-Black-Vee-Character-Poster-695x1024.jpg|Season 2 Vee. Orange-is-the-New-Black-Big-Boo-character-poster-695x1024.jpg|Season 2 Big Boo. taystee-orange-is-the-new-black-season-2.jpg|Season 2 Taystee. OrangeistheNewBlackSelenis_LeyvacharacterposterPTNetflix_gallery_primary.jpg|Season 2 Gloria. Episodes Thirsty Bird.jpg|Thirsty Bird|link=Thirsty Bird Looks Blue, Tastes Red.jpg|'Looks Blue, Tastes Red'|link=Looks Blue, Tastes Red Hugs Can Be Deceiving.jpg|Hugs Can Be Deceiving|link=Hugs Can Be Deceiving A Whole Other Hole.jpg|A Whole Other Hole|link=A Whole Other Hole Low Self Esteem City.jpg|Low Self Esteem City|link=Low Self Esteem City You Also Have a Pizza.jpg|You Also Have a Pizza|link=You Also Have a Pizza Comic Sans.jpg|Comic Sans|link=Comic Sans Appropriately Sized Pots.jpg|Appropriately Sized Pots|link=Appropriately Sized Pots 40 OZ of Furlough.jpg|40 OZ of Furlough|link=40 OZ of Furlough Little Mustachioed Shit.jpg|Little Moustachioed Shit|link=Little Moustachioed Shit Take a Break From Your Values.jpg|Take a Break From Your Values|link=Take a Break From Your Values OITNB-Wikia_S02-E12_SS_01.jpg|It Was The Change|link=It Was The Change OITNB-Wikia_S02-E13_SS_01.jpg|We Have Manners. We're Polite.|link=We Have Manners. We're Polite. Cast Main Cast *Taylor Schilling as Piper Chapman (12/13)* *Uzo Aduba as Suzanne "Crazy Eyes" Warren (12/13)* *Danielle Brooks as Tasha "Taystee" Jefferson (12/13)* *Michael Harney as Sam Healy (10/13)* *Natasha Lyonne as Nicole "Nicky" Nichols (12/13)* *Taryn Manning as Tiffany "Pennsatucky" Doggett (10/13)* *Kate Mulgrew as Galina "Red" Reznikov (12/13)* *Jason Biggs as Larry Bloom (9/13)* Special Guest Stars *Lorraine Toussaint as Yvonne "Vee" Parker (12/13) *Laura Prepon as Alex Vause (4/13) *Pablo Schreiber as George "Pornstache" Mendez (3/13) Guest Stars *Catherine Curtin as Wanda Bell (12/13) *Selenis Leyva as Gloria Mendoza (12/13) *Nick Sandow as Joe Caputo (12/13) *Samira Wiley as Poussey Washington (12/13) *Jackie Cruz as Marisol "Flaca" Gonzales (11/13)** *Lea DeLaria as Carrie "Big Boo" Black (11/13) *Joel Marsh Garland as Scott O'Neill (11/13) *Vicky Jeudy as Janae Watson (11/13)** *Matt McGorry as John Bennett (11/13) *Adrienne C. Moore as Black Cindy (11/13) *Dascha Polanco as Dayanara Diaz (11/13) *Yael Stone as Lorna Morello (11/13) *Laverne Cox as Sophia Burset (10/13) *Kimiko Glenn as Brook Soso (10/13)** *Diane Guerrero as Maritza Ramos (10/13)** *Elizabeth Rodriguez as Aleida Diaz (10/13) *Jessica Pimentel as Maria Ruiz (10/13)** *Beth Fowler as Sister Ingalls (9/13)** *Annie Golden as Norma Romano (9/13) *Alysia Reiner as Natalie Figueroa (8/13) *Barbara Rosenblat as Rosa Cisneros (8/13)** *Abigail Savage as Gina Murphy (8/13)** *Maria Dizzia as Polly Harper (7/13)** *Lauren Lapkus as Susan Fischer (7/13) *Constance Shulman as Yoga Jones (7/13) *Brendan Burke as Wade Donaldson (6/13) *Lolita Foster as Eliqua Maxwell (6/13)** *Matt Peters as Joel Luschek (5/13) *Lori Tan Chinn as Chang (4/13)** *Deborah Rush as Carol Chapman (4/13) *Tracee Chimo as Neri Feldman (3/13) *Michael Chernus as Cal Chapman (2/13) *Deidre Lovejoy as Chris Maser (2/13) *Todd Susman as Howard Bloom (2/13) *Rebecca Drysdale as Mazall (1/13) *Ramon Franco as Francisco (1/13) *Brian Haley as U.S. Marshal (1/13) *Olga Merediz as Lourdes (1/13) *Lori Petty as Lolly (1/13) *Tanya Wright as Crystal (1/13) Co-Stars *Dale Soules as Freida (10/13) *Julie Lake as Angie Rice (9/13) *Emma Myles as Leanne Taylor (9/13) *Yvette Freeman as Irma (8/13) *Judith Roberts as Taslitz (8/13) *Lin Tucci as Anita DeMarco (7/13) *Laura Gomez as Blanca Flores (6/13) *Ian Paola as Yadriel (5/13) *Alan R. Rodriguez as Gallego (5/13) *Patricia Squire as Jimmy (5/13) *Richard Gallagher as Andrew Nance (4/13) *Mary Looram as Celeste Chapman (3/13) *Peter Rini as Jason Figueroa (3/13) *Nick Stevenson as Pete Harper (3/13) *Tom Beaujour as John Glickman (2/13) *Sanja Danilovic as Katya (2/13) *Ira Elliot as Gabe Ronley (2/13) *Tim Foljahn as Albert Roth *Bill Hoag as Bill Chapman (2/13) *Eric D. Hill as RJ (2/13) *Ben Konigsberg as Yusef (2/13) *Stephen O'Reilly as Christopher MacLaren (2/13) *Tamara Torres as Weeping Woman (2/13) *Alex Wraith as Vasily (2/13) *Brianda Agramonte as Felicia (1/13) *Stephen Lee Anderson as Jürgen Mertensacker (1/13) *LaTonya Borsay as Social Worker (1/13) *Brigid Brady as Renee (1/13) *Lee Brock as Mrs. Sackin (1/13) *Deron B. Campbell as Black Customer (1/13) *Dylan Chalfy as Dennis Warren (1/13) *Kwoade Cross as Young Man (1/13) *Jonathan Cunningham as Bartender (1/13) *Erin Davie as Pat Warren (1/13) *Claire Dominguez as Showering Latina (1/13) *Teeka Duplessis as 11 Year Old Taystee (1/13) *Rob Falcone as Big Joe (1/13) *Erin Gerasimovich as 5 Year Old Grace (1/13) *Pablo Gonzalez as LeJunqui (1/13) *Mercedes Griffith as 13 Year Old Grace (1/13) *Michael Dennis Hill as Prospective Father (1/13) *Michael H. Ingram as Advisor (1/13) *Azalia J. as Prospective Mother (1/13) *Sylvia Kauders as Old Lady (1/13) *Natalie Knepp as Amanda (1/13) *Oksana Lada as Ulya (1/13) *Michael McCormick as Lawyer (1/13) *Hugo Medina as Arturo (1/13) *Indio Melendez as Querent (1/13) *Kathryn Merry as Melanie (1/13) *Jimmy Palumbo as Jeremy the Plumber (1/13) *Corey Patrick as Detective #1 (1/13) *Tanya Perez as Nurse (1/13) *Kristen Sieh as Francine (1/13) *Kian Silva as Benny (1/13) *Jeff Talbott as Maxwell Slovin (1/13) *Mckayla Twiggs as Isla (1/13) *Taliyah Whitaker as 5 Year Old Suzanne (1/13) *Eden Wiggins as 10 Year Old Suzanne (1/13) *Don Clark Williams as Judge (1/13) *Gameela Wright as Nurse (1/13) *Credited in all 13 episodes **Credited as a Co-Star in some episodes Notes *Uzo Aduba (Suzanne Warren aka "Crazy Eyes"), Danielle Brooks (Tasha Jefferson aka "Taystee"), Natasha Lyonne (Nicky Nichols), and Taryn Manning (Tiffany Doggett aka "Pennsatucky") were promoted to series regulars. *Laura Prepon (Alex Vause) only returns for four episodes, credited as "special guest star". *Michelle Hurst (Miss Claudette) did not return, due to the character being moved to a maximum security prison in Season One's penultimate episode, "Fool Me Once". *On May 5th, 2014, Laura Prepon revealed Orange is the New Black was renewed for Season Three. Focal Characters Each episode will have a focal character, and often more than one. These characters will have flashbacks and be a big part of the episode. Music Videos Orange Is The New Black - Season 2 - Official Trailer|Season 2 Official Trailer Orange Is The New Black - Season 2 - Sneak Peek|Sneak Peek Orange Is The New Black - Season 2 - Teaser - Netflix HD|Teaser Orange_is_the_New_Black_-_Season_Two_Trailer|Trailer File:Orange_is_the_New_Black_-_Season_Two_Taylor_Schilling_Interview|Taylor Schilling Interview File:Orange_is_the_New_Black_-_Season_Two_Laura_Prepon_Interview|Laura Prepon Interview File:Orange_is_the_New_Black_-_Season_Two_Jason_Biggs_Interview|Jason Biggs Interview File:Orange_is_the_New_Black_-_Season_Two_Adriena_C_Moore_Interview|Adriena C Moore Interview File:Orange_is_the_New_Black_-_Season_Two_%22Rules_Aren%27t_Any_Fun%22_Clip|Clip File:Orange_is_the_New_Black_-_Season_Two_%22Game_On%22_Clip|Clip File:Orange_is_the_New_Black_-_Season_Two_%22Career_Counseling%22_Clip|Clip References *TVRage............. http://www.tvrage.com/Orange_is_the_New_Black *Wikipedia........... http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Orange_Is_The_New_Black *Zap2it............... http://tvlistings.zap2it.com/tv/orange-is-the-new-black/EP01735534 *TheFutonCritic.... http://www.thefutoncritic.com/showatch/orange-is-the-new-black/ *IMDB................ http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2372162/ *Twitter.............. https://twitter.com/OITNB *Facebook........... https://www.facebook.com/OITNB *Official Website... http://movies.netflix.com/Movie/70242311 *tvTopia............ http://www.tvtopia.se/tv-shows/show-55/orange-is-the-new-black/ Category:Seasons Category:Season 2